Flexible food and beverage containers such as pouches are well known in the art. Traditional food and beverage pouches are manufactured with thermoplastic sheet material which may be foil-lined in order to create an impervious barrier to seal liquid and other material within the pouch. Food and beverage pouches are frequently used to store foods such as baby food or drinks such as juices, sodas, and even alcoholic beverages. Users often prefer these flexible pouches to store and transport food and beverages because they are lightweight, easy to use, and do not shatter or break like traditional glass or plastic containers.
There is a growing movement in the United States and around the world to consume more natural, homemade foods and beverages. In particular, parents of young children are especially concerned about what types of food their children are eating. As a result, there are millions of individuals around the world who frequently make their own foods and beverages. Unfortunately, storage and transportation of these homemade foods and beverages is limited to traditional glass and plastic containers which are bulky and may break or shatter.
The use of small portion blenders and food processors to make baby food is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,750 describes an individualized blender which is configured with a blender body, a bullet shaped container, and a selectively removable container base. While this blender system provides a convenient way to process food and beverages, it does not provide a means to fill food pouches. Users who want to fill their own pouches must transfer food and beverages from the blender container to a separate filling station. This process is time consuming and requires more components that have to be washed after each use making them not ideal for parents with young children and not a lot of expendable time.
There is therefore a great need in the field for new blender devices and systems to blend or otherwise process food and beverages to fill flexible food and beverage containers such as pouches.